psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Who What Who What
Who What Who What is the opening theme of Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass. It is sung by the band Ling Tosite Sigure. Lyrics *Only the first three verses are sung in the movie opening. Romaji= kokoro ni nari yamanai disukoodo to kuuhaku no sairen ga boku wo tameshite mitai da shinjitsu outouseyo chi darake no jiyuu ga omae no nozomi nan darou hontou wa furueteru namae mo wakaranai kimi no koto zenbu shitteru shi namida ga dete mo nani mo nari yamanakute iki wo shiteru dake kokoro no yukue wa doko? imitation play jiyuu ga ayatsuru mirai to randebu kono yo ni shikaketa "imi" no meiro ni oborete ki ga tsuku Who What Who What no kienai gimonbu narabete hibiku distortion why? moroha no naifu ni irodorareta kanpekina ijou Who What Who What no nageki mo ibasho o nakushite kanjou yo Good bye bokurani mieru no wa kagekina mono dake omae mo hoshii darou? kokoro ni nari yamanai disukoodo to kuuhaku no sairen ga boku wo tameshite mitai da shinjitsu outouseyo tsukurareta jiyuu ni ugokenaku natta yo sakui no misuterii kono yo ni shikaketa "imi" no meiro ni oborete ki ga tsuku Who What Who What no kienai gimonbu narabete hibiku distortion why? moroha no naifu ni irodorareta kanpekina ijou Who What Who What no nageki mo ibasho o nakushite kanjou yo Good bye kanjou wa UFO shinjitsu outouseyo shinjitsu outouseyo hibiku sakebi ga jibun ni sasatte iku kanjou ga satte iku |-| Kanji= 心に鳴り止まないディスコードと空白のサイレンが 僕を試してるみたいだ 真実 応答せよ 血だらけの自由がお前の望みなんだろう 本当は震えてる 名前も分からない 君のこと全部知ってるし 涙が出ても何も鳴り止まなくて 息をしてるだけ 心の行方はどこ? imitation play 自由が操る未来とランデブー この世に仕掛けた「意味」の迷路に 溺れて気がつくWhoWhatWhoWhatの 消えない疑問符並べて 響くdistortion why? 諸刃のナイフに彩られた完璧な異常 WhoWhatWhoWhatの嘆きも居場所を無くして 感情よGood Bye 僕らに見えるのは過激なものだけ お前も欲しいだろう? 心に鳴り止まないディスコードと空白のサイレンが 僕を試してるみたいだ 真実 応答せよ 作られた自由に動けなくなったよ 作為のミステリー この世に仕掛けた「意味」の迷路に 溺れて気がつくWhoWhatWhoWhatの 消えない疑問符並べて 響くdistortion why? 諸刃のナイフに彩られた完璧な異常 WhoWhatWhoWhatの嘆きも居場所を無くして 感情よGood Bye 感情はUFO 真実 応答せよ 真実 応答せよ 響く叫びが自分に刺さっていく 感情が去っていく |-| English Translation= In my heart the discord and the siren of emptiness won't stop ringing It's as if they are testing me. Answer the truth A freedom filled with blood is what you wanted, right? In reality, I'm shaking. I don't even know my name even though I know all about you Even if I cry, nothing will stop ringing I'm just breathing. Where is my heart? In this imitation play, freedom leads to a manipulated future and encounters In the maze of the "meaning" that was set in this world, I realize I'm sinking. "Who? What? Who? What?" -the indelible questions line up. A resounding distortion, why? The double-edge knife colored this flawless abnormality The griefs of "Who? What? Who? What?" have also been lost Good bye feelings What's looking at us is just a radical thing You wish for it too? In my heart the discord and the siren of emptiness won't stop ringing It's as if they are testing me. Answer the truth In this manufactured freedom I've become unable to move An artificial mystery In the maze of the "meaning" that was set in this world, I realize I'm sinking. "Who? What? Who? What?" -the indelible questions line up. A resounding distortion, why? The double-edge knife colored this flawless abnormality The griefs of "Who? What? Who? What?" have also been lost Good bye feelings. Feelings are now an UFO Answer the truth, answer the truth The resounding scream is piercing me Feelings are drifting away Navigation Category:Music pl:Who What Who What